1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are being widely applied to personal portable devices such as MP3 players, mobile phones, and TVs due to their superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, fast response speed, and low power consumption. Such an organic light emitting display device has a self-emission property, and thus, an additional light source is not necessary, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and therefore a thickness and a weight of the organic light emitting display device may be reduced. Also, an organic light emitting display device may be formed as a transparent display device by including transparent thin film transistors (TFTs) or organic light emitting diodes therein or by forming a transmission region (or transmission window) that is separate from pixel regions.
However, such a transparent organic light emitting display device has a fixed transmittance so as not to meet the demand of a user who wants to adjust a transmittance of the organic light emitting display device.